


Trades Often Go Bad (one shot)

by AntiActi_Dummy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiActi_Dummy/pseuds/AntiActi_Dummy
Summary: At the price of the freedom for hyrule and it's princess, the hero, Link, had traded his own freedom while at the knees, having lost the fight.He judges, as he lays on the gerudo kings bed, was it all worth it?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Trades Often Go Bad (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I stink at writing but I do wanna see if I can please an audience, so excuse the crappiness.   
> :3 have fun.

Shackles were put against Links wrists, holding him firm but loose enough where he can lay comfortably enough against the bed that felt like it could hold at least five gerudo women.   
The room smelt of rich foods, it always did ever since he arrived, ever since he was taken the worst way he could imagine. 

His hands trembled against his chest as he pulled sheets over his hips, fluffy and rather warm sheets, nightly sheets for when it was cold.   
The aid of moonlight helped him see the room, curtains pulled enough for someone to look out but slim enough for anyone to have difficulty looking in.   
A rattle of the chains as he lifted his hand to his neck, lining his slim fingers against his bruises, finger length bruises, he could hardly remember where they came from, but his memory gave vague images, vulger images.. 

The loud slam of a door startled him, he was too deep in thought to hear the stomps of a mad king; courage, the thing link was known for, was swept under a fire and burned once he heard the steps approaching the bed, the vague and vulgar memories coming back in full, his heart pounded as he felt something hovering over his head, a voice like hell speaking as if it was trying to be calming. 

"Hero, you're shivering too much again. "

How could he not? The hand gently swept over his face and he flinched away from it as calloused fingers gripped his cheek, rubbing a thumb over his lip, the sting of a cut shivering into his mind. 

"You bit yourself again.. What have I told you about that? "

Had he? He couldn't remember if he did or not, the only images that came were that of being pulled, choked and railed into the sheets, forced to scream out moans as something inside his body was rubbed against.   
𝘖𝘩 𝘯𝘰..   
He felt his body betray him, the sheets moved and he tried to hide it by sliding his leg with it, his eyes hiding fear of 'what if's .   
His eyes then blinked as the hand released his face and the body moved, a hand coming to his hip and he recoiled in reflex, coiling his head into the sheet, much the the adoration of evil eyes looking at him, Link could swear he heard the murr of that voice calling him cute. 

His eyes trailed Ganondorfs movement once in line of sight, immediately moving away as he saw the bare back of the man, hands working down the common wear till nothing was on the gerudos skin.   
Links body betrayed him more when he felt his neck and face heat up, he felt on fire, his hands desperately grabbing the covers and moving it to air in some breeze, he knew he couldn't pull the sheets off and risk being caught with a tent. 

Ganondorf slipped into the bed and grabbed the shackles of Links restraints, pulling the hero in close and holding him like one would do a stuffed bear, Links heart and guts immediately wrenching but his own tent got a little harder, the smell of the king, the warmth, the size difference in the boy next to this monster.   
He knew it was normal for hylians to be smaller than other races except a few, but ganondorf was huge, he had always been huge. 

One large hand trailed down Links body and headed straight for his inner thigh, to which he tried to yank away, then stop when the hand persisted. 

"Stay still..! " The hellish voice echoed next to his ear, link immediately stiffined up with hidden fear disguised as obedience, he knew better than go defy the king as the very same hand seemed surprised to find such a hard tent, a voice whispering of knowledge that it was true he had tried to cover his erection. 

He felt a large and hot form pressed between his thighs, then his body was being slid around as the king, his king, was moving up enough to get some leniency over Link, it didn't take much at all either, but the member pressing against links hips caused him to involuntary gasp, its swollen tip was presses gently against the back of his balls, moving upward with gentle throbs, already precome on the tip, and with one gentle shove inside and a hand on links hips pulling him against it, he felt his abused hole take in the member, a voice whispering in his ear..   
"You think I'm none the wiser, don't hide from your king, especially when he feels the same way. "  
That voice, it caused his walls to tighten around the member that's bearly inside him, in turn it caused the gerudo to growl in pleasure and shove in a little harsher, to the heros dismay. 

The pain was something he'd never get use to, his rim being stretched involuntary, with no preparation unlike the first time, the first time was much more painful but he couldn't fathom it without the kings salivated fingers helping lube him up. 

Link had gone light headed once he was thrashed on top of the kings hips, sinking into depths that he never thought, at the same time, he let out a choked and pained mewl of pain, his eyes closed tight but when he opened them, he saw ganondorf looking at his body, the look of a wolf to a rabbit.   
One hand snagged Links wrist and squeezed, the other pushed his hips down and made him take every inch till he was touching the swollen balls that bottomed this painful ride. 

"There's a good boy." The voice hissed, Link was disgusted to find that it was pleasured, but he knew what had to be done as he started to bounce his hips up and down, the pain causing him to stagger and annoy the king; Ganondorf gripped links thigh and forced him to sit up till the tip of the swollen cock was the only thing in, shoving the boy back down and rupturing a scream of pain, the cock throbbed to this as the first tears came out of links eyes ever since he'd been here, the teeth locking down on his lip and biting the cut once more, dribbling blood onto the chin of the hero and the muscles of the gerudo.   
Link gave small whimpers as his hips bounced, more smoothly as he didn't want to have another thrust like that, he already felt something sting inside of him, not a small sting either.   
Through the pain and the thrusts, Link was disgusted by himself as he found pleasure in it and started to leak himself. 

Ganondorf noticed this and he started to thrust to the bouncing, letting out growls as his hand pulled Link closer and he sat up, he held the hero in his chest and wrapped the smaller arms around his torso, locking them in place with his own as both hands laid on the smaller hips, dragging up and down the length of his mass, feeling a tightness in his abdomen as he only plungled deeper, moving the boy around as if to find something inside the warm walls. 

Link let out a muffled groan into the chest as he felt something hit his inner walls, causing a massive shiver through his body, a need he fought time and time again, but to his horror, Ganondorf had found what he was looking for and started to plunge in and out in that direct spot, letting off deep groans that reverberated in Links ears, since he was right on the kings chest.   
He pushed and moved his arms every way he could but was shoved down over a decade over again, causing the shock of pleasure to shove its way into his mind till he was screaming in utter, unresteained, unfiltered pleasure; these noises caused the gerudo king to go faster, he felt the boy move as he realized that the king was on the edge to orgasm any second.   
The hero fought and pushed away from the king as he found his hands were free at last; Link pushed his hands against the burly chest of the gerudo but it was too late, he had started to orgasm.   
Link flipped his head back and dug his nails in the king, tears freely rolling down as he heard a moan and hot fluid inside of him, the gentle throbs of an orgasm that had sprung inside him. 

The hero weakly fell into the kings arms and given up, broken once more by the king, his mind racing as he figured he's never make it out of this hell.   
With lips against his own and hands pulling him in, he was layed against the sheets and snuggled into by the bigger body, whispers that locked his fate for the rest of his life:

'𝘔𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦.... 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦. '


End file.
